


Daybreak

by winterwaters



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, in case that matters, maybe there's fluff in here somewhere too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Gendry wants in the morning is Arya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of finals week being over!!
> 
> I've never really written anything like this before, and there are so many wonderful writers on AO3/Tumblr/ff.net but hopefully this is at least half as good as their works. *hides*

Arya was standing in his kitchen wearing nothing but his sweatshirt, putting on coffee and toast. Gendry rubbed his eyes as he watched her from the doorway of his room, feeling his blood rush south again at the sight of her.

She turned and caught him watching her. “Good morning.” She smiled at his half-awake state.

“Morning.” His voice was still rough with sleep, but all he wanted to do was wind his hands in her long hair and sink inside her. He felt like a teenager again, not being able to keep his hands off her, but at the moment he couldn’t care much about that. She turned back around, rising on her tip-toes to reach in his cupboard for plates. The movement pulled his sweatshirt up with her, revealing the bottom of her bright blue underwear. It did him in.

Gendry walked over and put his arms around her, nestling his face in her neck and peppering kisses anywhere he could reach. She laughed and turned her head to kiss him slowly, before he pulled away and knelt behind her, his hands skimming along her body.

“Gendry - _oh_.” Her whispered question turned into a moan as his fingers rubbed her softly through her underwear, and he placed light kisses along her thighs. His fingers hooked into the cotton and pulled it down and off her, running his hands up and down her legs slowly. He pushed her legs apart and glanced up once, seeing her hands gripping the counter tightly.

Then his face was buried between her legs, and the smell of her was all around him. She moaned again, a low and harsh sound, and pressed her ass back into him. He held her hips steady and sucked her clit before tasting her once, twice, reveling in her gasps. He lapped at her greedily, his tongue plunging in and out as she trembled above him, breathlessly.

“Don’t stop. Gods. _Gendrydon’tstopdon’tstop_.” Her words rushed out jumbled in one breath as her hips pushed against him again. 

He pushed his tongue deeper, wanting to taste every drop of her. She was repeating his name over and over, and he knew she was close. He opened her up more with his fingers, savoring her. When he curled a finger inside her, she broke, coming apart with a cry that could have been his name and resting her head on the counter, entirely bent over. 

He kissed her the tops of her thighs slowly as she got her breath back, and then pushed up, kissing the curve of her bottom and along her spine until she turned around and locked her arms around his neck, kissing him full on the mouth. When she pulled back her eyes were dazed and satisfied and more than a little amused.

“What’s gotten into you?” She grinned. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You,” he told her simply, hoisting her up on the counter. Her mouth formed a small “o” as he leaned in to kiss her again, and now her hands started to wander. 

Her nails scraped the back of his neck, raking through his short hair. Then her hands were trailing down, pressing on the dimples in his back and making him thrust forward, and he groaned into her mouth. Her lips curved against his in a smile as she found the vee above his sweatpants, tracing down until her fingers wrapped around his already hard cock.

“Arya,” he groaned, trying to stop himself from pushing into her hand and finishing himself off then and there. She grinned and pumped a few times, wrenching another moan from him before he was able to push her hand away. He wanted to be inside her, now.

She pushed his sweats down and he pulled her to the edge of the counter, pushing into her slowly. She made a wordless sound as he filled her, locking her legs around his waist. He tried to keep the pace slow, but her feet were digging into his ass and she was warm and soft and clenching around him, and he was losing his grip on what little control he had left. 

“Gendry.” Her voice was breathless, her hands fisted in his short hair. “Let go.”

So he did, his hips jerking back and forth as he drove into her. She met each thrust, her breath hitching. His lips found hers for a biting kiss, tongues tangling urgently, one hand winding into her hair. The other slipped up under her ( _his_ , he remembered almost giddily) sweatshirt to cup her breast, and she bit his lip as he tugged and teased her nipple. 

Her head fell back, hands clutching at his shoulders as his hand drifted lower, ghosting above her clit. The small noises she was making drove him crazy, and he pulled on her hair slightly, tilting her head even more to trail wet kisses down her neck. His hips pumped frantically now, and he came with a shudder, burying his face in her neck. She tensed around him, back arching, and he pressed on the bundle of nerves above where they were joined, making her cry out in relief as her release swept through her.

They didn't move for a time, Arya stroking his back absently until Gendry pulled back to kiss her softly.

“Good morning,” he whispered against her lips.

She grinned, catlike. “Good _morning_.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context would be nice, but sadly there is none. Just lots of morning sex.

Arya cracked an eye open as she heard the shower turn off. She was tangled in the blankets on Gendry’s bed, having burrowed into a corner. The early sun’s rays were peeking in through his curtains, and she pushed further into the pillow, ridiculously comfortable in her cocoon.

The bathroom door opened, and she heard Gendry walk out quietly. She opened her eyes again to see him toss his towel on his chair, sweatpants hanging low off his hips.

It should be illegal to be so attractive without a shirt on, she thought. He wandered around, putting on coffee and turning on his computer, oblivious to her gaze. She felt heat pool between her legs and bit her lip. It was really not fair for him to be so handsome this early in the morning.

He turned at that moment, his blue eyes meeting her sleepy grey ones. He grinned in surprise, and she felt her cheeks warm. She held her arms out and he came willingly, kneeling on the bed and kissing her softly. Her arms wrapped around his back, pulling him on top of her so his weight pressed down on her wonderfully.

He broke the kiss, chuckling. “I just managed to get out of this bed and now you’re pulling me back?”

“ _I_ didn’t kick you out, stupid,” she yawned through half the sentence. “I would have told you to stay here all day.” 

“Is that so?” He grinned at her.

“Mhmm.” She tugged him back down for a kiss and he obliged, his tongue sliding into her mouth almost immediately. Her hands wandered up and down his broad torso, nails scraping slightly and making him groan into her mouth.

She trailed her hands along the waistline of his sweats, tracing the vee outwards and around to the dimples on his lower back. He pushed against her and she grinned, now fully awake, feeling his hard length along her thigh.

Then his mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck, and her hands came up to curl tightly into his short hair. He slipped a hand inside her pants and looked up with a smug grin when he felt the wetness there. His fingers pushed aside her underwear and brushed over her clit before dipping into her.

Her back arched off the bed as her legs parted for him, her moans asking him for more. 

He put one long finger, then another inside her, pumping slowly, and her hips pushed up to meet him. His other hand wandered under her shirt, his large fingers cupping her breast and rolling her nipple.

He pulled himself up to kiss her, his tongue invading her mouth again. She bent her knees, planting her feet flat on the bed so she could meet him stroke for stroke, her hips pumping faster against his long fingers. One hand was buried in his hair, the other clutching at the bedsheet for any anchor she could find. 

He curled his fingers inside her, quickening the pace before pulling out and massaging the bundle of nerves at her clit, then pushing back in again. She came apart with a helpless cry against his lips, her blood roaring in her ears as her body came down from the high. 

He stroked her smooth skin softly as she got her breath back, pressing soft kisses everywhere. His hands had just crept under her shirt again, tapping along her ribs, when she decided it was her turn to play.

She kicked her pants and underwear off and pushed him onto his back, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his neck and muscled torso. He squirmed under her, his length pressing up against her hot core through his sweatpants, and she rocked back, wrenching a moan from him. Her tongue traced a line down the vee of his hipbones until she hit his waistband, and she glanced up at him to see his face twisted in pleasure.

She lifted slightly, pulling his sweatpants down and letting him kick them off. Her fingers wrapped around his cock and his eyes flew open as he pushed into her hand, moaning.

“Arya.” He half-sighed her name. “This will be over before it starts if you keep doing that.” 

She cocked an eyebrow at him, grey eyes glimmering with mischief. “Then it’s a good thing we’re not going anywhere,” she replied.

His laugh turned into a choked moan as her lips wrapped around him, and he could do nothing but buck up into her mouth as his hands tangled in her hair, holding her against him. Her lips and tongue moved slowly, torturously, until he thought he would burst. Then he looked down to see her lips curving in a smile around his cock, her long hair falling around her as her grey eyes shined wickedly at him. His hands gripped her hair tighter, and he came a moment later, calling her name. 

She grinned satisfactorily as she crawled up his body to kiss him, and for a few minutes it was all he could do to breathe.

When she began nibbling his ear, he flipped them once more to rest atop her. He pulled her shirt off and pressed against her, relishing her moan as her stiff nipples came into contact with his bare chest. He kissed a trail down her neck, sucking and biting before moving further down to her breasts, feeling her hands tighten in his hair again.

She made a helpless noise when his mouth closed around her breast, sucking and teasing. His tongue swirled around her nipple, his teeth occasionally grazing her and sending tremors throughout her body. He continued down to the dark patch of hair between her thighs, parting her legs gently and settling in between. He glanced up at her once to meet her grey eyes, now cloudy with desire, and grinned.

Then his mouth was on her and her hips were pushing off the bed as her hands scrambled for purchase on the sheets. His hands held her still as his tongue plundered, greedy for every drop. She was so sweet, so tight, and he wanted so bad to take her to the edge just like that, but his cock was hard again, and aching to be inside her.

She tugged at his hair sharply. “Gendry.” Her voice was demanding even in her pleasure, and it made him grin against her. 

He gave her one more lick, sending shivers up her body, before surging up and sliding inside her, swallowing her moans with a heated kiss. Her legs drew up around him, keeping him buried deep. 

Not breaking the kiss, he found her hands and brought them up beside her head, locking his fingers with hers as he rocked his hips against her. Her head fell back on the pillow and he kissed down her jaw to the spot behind her ear, their hips finding an easy rhythm. Their hands pressed into the mattress as he drove into her faster, her breaths becoming ragged as her hips tilted to meet him over and over.

She peaked first, nails digging into his shoulder as she cried out, the pleasure coursing through her all the way to the tips of her toes. Her movements caused him to lose his own control, and he bit down on her shoulder, her name spilling from his lips as his hips jerked into hers a final time. He collapsed on top of her, spent, and she wrapped her arms around him like a vise, simply holding him as their breathing calmed.

Eventually he rolled over, pulling her with him, and she propped her hands on his chest, grinning contentedly – and a bit dazed – at him.

He took in her swollen lips and messy hair and laughed. “We’re worse than rabbits.”

“Teenage rabbits, no less,” she replied, not sorry at all. “So _now_ have I convinced you to stay here all day?”

He grinned at her, eyes alight. “Something tells me your family will not be pleased.” 

“Even better.” 

He laughed again. “So how many people do you think we woke up just now?”

Her eyes widened and she ducked her head, a light flush covering her cheeks. He pulled her up to place a soft kiss on her lips, still grinning against her skin. 

“Now we definitely can’t leave.”


End file.
